All Was Well
by Raynebow-NinjaChick
Summary: The final epilogue of "Know the Perils." Make sure to read that first. Persephone Greene has been invited to attend Christmas with the Weasleys. The time has come to share her story of pain, loss, love, and hope.


**A/N: Sorry for the one day delay. I meant to publish this on Christmas, but my server was down. **

**If you haven't read "Know the Perils" then this won't make any sense. Read that first.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**All Was Well**

Persephone Greene had been worrying, fretting, and imagining about Christmas since George Weasley had invited her to join the prestigious family for the holiday. She'd considered saying that she and Severus couldn't come. She'd thought about just storming in there and telling the entire story from beginning to end and letting them know how much she'd been through. She'd wondered how Severus was going to react to the information.

He'd asked about his father while growing up, but all she would say was that he was a war hero who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

She could tell that it bothered him on some level not to know the truth, but he didn't ask much after he started attending Hogwarts. Severus was the best of both of them. He was studious and clever, inventive and hardworking, and it was no wonder he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. The boy had a talent for creating things. In his N.E.W.T. exam on potions he'd created a new version of Persephone's healing potion and it was being used in St. Mungo's by the cauldron. He'd inherited his father's business sense, but something that had seemingly come from nowhere was his desire to be a professor.

Persephone didn't know if it was because she'd named him after the potion's master who had saved her life or if he'd just realized the power a teacher could have on a student. The apprenticeship under Professor Slughorn hadn't come as a surprise—Sev had earned it—and she was hoping that by next Christmas he'd been teaching her godchildren the subtle and powerful art of Potions.

That brought her mind back to the upcoming holiday, only a day away, and she fidgeted with the corner of her sweater. Dinner was almost ready, Severus should be Floo-ing in at any moment, and she was going to have to spring the surprise on her son about Christmas at the Weasleys. He knew the children of course, but it was the adults she was worried about. How would they treat him?

There was a great whoosh as the fire turned bright green and her son stepped out. He shook some powder off of his robes and smiled. "Hey Mum. Dinner smells good. My favorite?"

"I figured I'd make a nice homecoming for you."

She stepped up from the couch and hugged her son. Sure, the flat wasn't even a quarter of the size of the manor, but she hadn't wanted to raise Fred's child in pureblood splendor. The house was still in her name and she'd kept on the house-elves to clean it, but she wouldn't live there. When she died, Severus would inherit the house and everything in it. Althea Kennedy would look beautiful in that goblin-made tiara. For now, the flat above the apothecary was home, and she preferred it.

Neptune 2, the gray kitten that had replaced the cat from Fred, curled around Severus' feet and mewed. He picked her up and idly petted her head. "Something wrong, Mum?"

"I have news."

"Did someone die?" he asked. The rucksack on his shoulder fell to the floor.

"No, no. We've been invited to Christmas dinner."

"At Auntie Lydia's? We go every year."

"This year we'll be joining your… Your father's family."

She couldn't tell whether he was surprised or shocked. Persephone had rarely, if ever, offered up information about his father. It was a way to keep them both safe from the Ministry and any questions people might have. She wanted him to have the best education possible. Knowing that he was the bastard child of a Dark witch and a Light hero could compromise that. He wouldn't have become Head Boy if he'd known what a prankster his father had been. These were all theories, but they consoled her.

George had shoved her into a corner, and she didn't like that at all.

"Mum, you don't need to worry."

Her head spun, because there was a knowing look in Severus' eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I know that Fred Weasley was my father."

Her breath quickened to an almost sprint-like pace. "How?"

"The power of deduction. He was a war hero. You stare at the left corner of the Memorial Stone every time you visit. I'm in Gryffindor, even though you were a Hufflepuff and every Greene before that was in Slytherin. I'm good at Transfiguration and Charms, and I've noticed more than a few similarities between myself and the Weasley kids. You don't need to worry about how I feel."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Her voice cracked a little. Severus sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was times like these when she really felt her age.

"It's clearly a delicate subject for you. I always wondered why you didn't date when I was little—why you still don't date—but learning about my father gave me clarity as to why you are the way you are."

She put her head on his shoulder. "When did you grow up?"

"When you blinked."

She smiled at her son, looking into his father's eyes, and briefly remembered her earlier panic. "How do you feel about spending Christmas with the Weasleys?"

"It's going to be awkward: half of them are my students. The others were my classmates. Teddy and I were in the same House after all."

"I meant the adults—Harry Potter is going to be there after all."

"Mum, I don't feel the same awe that everyone else does when they look at him. I already have a hero."

"Who is that?"

"You."

Christmas Day came at last, much too soon for Persephone's liking. She styled her hair a dozen different ways, frowned at the wrinkles forming in the corners of her eyes, and finally gave up. There wasn't a good way to impress an entire family of Order members. Her robes were clean, and she looked nice enough, and that would have to do. On a last minute whim, she put on the beautiful engagement ring Fred had given her. If Mrs. Weasley threw a fit she'd give it back.

Severus looked wonderful in his new robes, and she reached down for his hand as they Apparated on the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole. She gripped onto Sev's hand as they walked toward the now familiar figure of George Weasley. He'd popped by her shop a few times since his invitation, but each time left her with the same nerves. She hoped that the Weasleys weren't up to something. If this was an elaborate plot to arrest her then they'd find she wouldn't fight. She'd grown tired of it.

"Happy Christmas, Persephone," he said, reaching out a hand. She shook it. "And you must be Severus?"

"Call me Sev."

"I like you already. The others know that I'm bringing company, but they don't quite know the exact circumstances…"

"You mean you haven't told them anything?" Persephone's nerves skyrocketed.

"I figured that it's your story to tell. I'm as interested as they'll be to know the truth."

She nodded and followed him up the snowy road to a house on the hill. She dimly remembered it from the wedding, but there was new paint and a few different rooms that had been added on for the holiday. They walked up to the front door and George rapped at the frame a few times before opening the door and going in. "Hullo?"

"George Weasley, get in out of the cold," the matriarch of the red-haired family said, wrapping her son in a large hug. Her eyes drifted past him to the pair on the stoop. "These must be the extras you said you were bringing. Welcome to our home; I'm Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," she said. "I'm Persephone Greene, and this is my son, Severus."

Molly raised another eyebrow at his name—how many people were going to name their children after the old potion's master?—but directed her attention at the dark-haired witch. "I recognize that name. You were at the wedding, weren't you? Fred introduced us…?"

"That was me." She was surprised at the woman's memory. She'd looked completely different at the time, and they'd barely had a few minutes to meet, but she remembered her purely by name.

Molly Weasley was looking at Sev with an appraising eye, and Persy could see the exact moment when she made some sort of connection. Her eyes widened, she looked at Persephone, then at George, and finally back to Severus Alexander Greene. She pulled the pair out of the doorway and wrapped them both in a warm, surprising hug. "Follow me this way. We're just waiting on a few last minute arrivals from the Ministry. Can I get you a drink?"

"Tea would be lovely," Sev said. Molly gave him a smile so full of warmth that Persephone felt she was intruding on something, and bustled off to the kitchen—leaving Persy, Sev, and Fred in the living room where a vast assortment of children were playing a game of Exploding Snap. There were mostly redheads, but a few brunettes and blondes here and there. She recognized Bill and Fleur from their wedding, and Ginny stood up to give her brother a hug. They gave questioning glances toward the extras.

"George invited us. We work in Diagon Alley together," Persephone said. She felt it was better to save the real reason for when everyone was present.

"Oh, where at?" Bill asked. She remembered that he had worked at Gringott's, which was in the area.

"The Eye of Newt Apothecary."

"We took Victorie there to get her supplies one year—were you there?"

"I was in the back for most of my apprenticeship. Mr. Rowling was the proprietor before me."

They nodded and gave Sev an expectant look. Were they expected to spill out their life stories for every member of the family? Severus reached out a hand and smiled. "I'm studying under Professor Slughorn at Hogwarts. Your children probably recognize me from the murky corners of the dungeons."

A few heads perked up from the game when they heard the word 'children' and Persy could feel their reverence for her son. A small brunette girl whispered, "Why is Professor Greene here?"

"Because I've come to give you homework for the holidays."

Some of them stared in horror. An older boy with red hair could tell it was a joke because he rolled his eyes. One young boy with dark hair spoke first, "You're not really here because of that are you? My father will hear about it."

"Young mister Potter," Severus said, speaking in a way far too similar to his namesake for Persephone not to smile, "I wouldn't dare to give homework when I'd much rather join you for a game."

The children cheered as he sat down with them for another round of Exploding Snap. That left Persephone all alone to navigate the Weasley family bombs. There was a loud bang as Arthur Weasley emerged from the garden. He hugged his son and gave an expectant glance at Persephone.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley." She introduced herself, received yet more curious glances, and made as much small talk as possible. Fifteen minutes later George's wife and children arrived, and then thirty minutes after that there was a loud burst of laughter as three bodies entered the house together.

She immediately recognized Harry Potter. His hair was disheveled with snowflakes and he pushed his glasses up as he gave a glare in the direction of the tall red headed man. The woman next to him smiled at the two, and kissed his cheek before reaching down to scoop up a small girl that had barreled for her legs. Behind them a balding redhead and another witch came through the house, ducking into the kitchen to say hello to Mrs. Weasley.

Persephone felt like a deer being chased by foxes. The trio said their hellos to everyone in the room, apologized for being late, and managed to ignore Persephone for five glorious minutes. It was Hermione Granger who noticed her first and reached out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Ron and Harry made their hasty hellos following that, being sure not to be rude, and she was relieved to see no sign of recognition in any of the three heroes.

Molly Weasley called them all to dinner, and Persephone had never seen such a feast. There was ham and roasted hen, potatoes and greens, sweets and biscuits, and bread. The adults sat down at a long table, with Persephone snuggled in between George and the older brother, who had introduced himself as Percy Weasley, and his wife Audrey. They tucked into the meal, and it reminded her of the meals at Hogwarts. Sev had been seated nearby, closer to the younger kids, and he seemed to be getting along just well. A boy with blue hair and a girl with long blonde had appeared and were holding hands under the table.

"Too bad about Charlie," George said, slathering butter onto a roll.

"A trip to visit family in America—I think it's very sweet," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it's not right without a werewolf at the table in some way."

Persephone had no idea what they were talking about, but she assumed it was a reference to the late Professor Lupin. There was more small talk about various relatives and friends, business at the Ministry. Persy was able to sit and listen, with few questions pointed in her direction.

"Did you hear what Dad got today?" Bill asked. "An iPhone."

"It's quite interesting! If I'm able to adapt it to work off of magic then I believe it would innovate the entire magical community. Quicker than an owl at least."

The talk turned to Muggle technology and the benefits it could have. Persephone wasn't able to say much on the subject—she stayed out of Muggle affairs—but it was fascinating. The meal wound down, people finishing up their glasses of mead, and the children went off to play in the snow. Severus and the other two young adults stayed behind and talked. She could hear them speaking about Hogwarts. That must be Teddy Lupin.

Eventually though, someone thought to ask for the real reason that she was at the table. It was unusual for any of the Weasleys to invite a stranger to a family meal. They all seemed to be suspicious of her intentions. Not to be unexpected from war veterans. She was wary too.

"So Persephone, how do you know George?" Audrey asked. She had a warm smile that the witch immediately liked.

"We both work together in Diagon Alley."

"And…?" George said, raising an expectant eyebrow. He wanted her to begin telling her story.

"And there's more to this?" Hermione said. The smartest witch of the age had surely picked up on the tension in the room between the two.

"Much more," George said.

"There aren't any secrets in this family," Ron said.

"That's not exactly true…" Persephone was reminded of all of the times Fred had covered for her, had protected her from discovery, and wished for his bravery. Now was the time to be a Gryffindor.

"What do you mean?"

Sev shot her a look from the other side of the room. He wanted to know the truth just as much as the Weasley family, and if anyone deserved to know it was him.

"My name is Persephone Greene," she began, "and I was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts while the madness of the Second War was just beginning. I became the apprentice to two great masters of their subjects—Professor Snape, and Professor Tom Riddle."

There was a small breath from Harry.

"They taught me many things, but it was Riddle who pushed me more. He taught me Dark spells and subjects that I'd never imagined. He insisted that I perfect my alchemy and invent new spells for Healing. He gave me a book with an entire chapter on Horcruxes."

Hermione Granger looked pale.

"It was at the end of my sixth year when he summoned me to perform a great potion. It would enable his soul to stabilize and prevent the dehumanizing side effect. He was distracted by a battle at the Ministry of Magic, where a prophecy he was seeking was taken by Harry Potter.

"It was only then that I realized his true identity, and what I had been involved in for the past year. I became the Dark Lord's secret weapon, not by choice you must understand, but because he had backed me into a corner long before I knew the truth. I became his personal Healer and was forced to work on spells to heal his soul and forced to fix Death Eater injuries.

"It was at Christmas in my sixth year…when I met Fred."

Molly Weasley had produced a handkerchief and was dabbing tears from her eyes.

"He was ruthless in his pursuit"—someone laughed—"and eventually we began seeing each other. We kept it a secret because my family wouldn't have approved, and also because he didn't know that I was working for the Dark Lord. He was so sweet"—she looked at Sev—"and he treated me like I was just some girl, not the heir to the Greene estate or someone to cower to or obey. He made me happy.

"It was hard balancing working for the Dark Lord and seeing him, but we managed.

"At the end of my sixth year, a seer gave me a prophecy about Draco Malfoy. It said that if he obeyed the Dark Lord Harry would lose, but if he didn't Harry would win. I made a decision to sabotage the Dark, and I worked to persuade Draco to see reason. I was in the tower, Disillusioned, on the night that Professor Dumbledore died. I watched as Draco failed to kill him, and as Severus did so in his place. It was for the greater good, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"I graduated and became a full time worker for the Dark Lord. I healed his Death Eaters, worked with that toad Umbridge in the Ministry for a time, and I was forced to poison Bathilda Bagshot. She was a lovely woman. It was after the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding that Fred finally learned the truth. It bothered him, but we moved through it. I was at Malfoy Manor when Harry Potter and his friends were captured, and I worked my best to heal Hermione Granger while Bellatrix tortured her.

"Fred proposed when we were celebrating his birthday."

Molly Weasley blew her nose. Persephone looked over at Sev and saw that he was watching her with an unreadable look. He'd never known about her Dark past, and she wasn't sure if he was taking the news well.

"We became engaged in secret, hoping that Harry would win the war and we could marry. I kept working for the Dark Lord, and Fred kept up with Order business. It was about a month later that I learned I was pregnant. Severus—Snape—helped me, and gave me other options, but I wanted to talk to Fred first." She could feel silent tears falling on her cheeks. She twisted the ring on her finger. "We decided to keep the baby, and hope for the best. Then we were both called into battle.

"I healed the Death Eaters and protected them for a while. Then I watched….I watched Fred die. After you hid his body, I took it up to the Hospital Wing to keep it safe from the spiders. It was hard to leave him, but I went back out and I began to sabotage the Death Eaters. I went to the Shrieking Shack and managed to save Severus, but he wouldn't let me heal him. He gave me memories, and I learned that Professor Dumbledore had known all along about me, and that he'd guided me toward being an inside source of information. I continued to damage the Death Eaters, but Bellatrix Lestrange… She attempted to kill me. I was saved by protections from Fred, Severus, and the Dark Lord. Without them I—we—wouldn't be here today

"I watched as Harry Potter and the Dark Lord dueled. I was there when he died and I began helping the students and Order members.

"After the war, I had Severus, moved out of my family home, became an apprentice at an apothecary shop, and moved on with my life. It wasn't until George found me in September that I ever considered coming forward. Fred wanted us to meet, and I wanted to do this one more thing for him. And for Sev…"

There was silence for a few seconds before Molly Weasley rushed forward and enveloped her in a warm hug. She felt tears falling on her shoulder, but she held on. This was the mother of her love, this was her son's grandmother, and this was a woman who could understand.

"Did you happen to leave a green cloak on Voldemort's body?" Harry Potter spoke. He pushed up his glasses and she saw him as the War Hero he was.

"That was mine."

"It was a mystery we couldn't solve. A lot of Death Eaters who were naming names kept spouting off about a witch in a green cloak. That was you?"

"Guilty."

"How did you avoid being sent to Azkaban?"

"I was in disguise for most of a year. As far as the pureblood society was aware Persephone Greene was in America tending to an old wizard. During my interrogation I was never asked if I worked for the Dark Lord, so I felt no shame in being dishonest," she said. "If you wish to send me now then I won't fight you."

"We couldn't!" Molly said. She reached over and hugged Sev. She would remember the look on his face for the rest of her life. "Not after what we've heard."

"She was a servant of the Dark Lord, worked with Death Eaters, poisoned Bathilda Bagshot, created harm, hunted after us, probably gave information to Voldemort himself, and more that she might not be telling us," Ron Weasley said. "But…If we can allow the Malfoys to be excused for changing their minds at the last minute, I guess we can do the same for you."

"Don't forget that she can't be tried anymore. It's an eighteen year limit now."

"Why did you fight for us?" Harry asked.

"Because you were our only hope, and because it's what Fred would've wanted."

Molly Weasley picked up her left hand and looked at the ring. "I wondered where my aunt's ring went…"

"You may have it back if you wish."

"No, it suits you. I'm just sorry that we never got to see the two of you together. But we're together now, and I've got a new grandson to spoil," she said. "What do you do, Sev?"

"Hopefully by next year I'll be Hogwart's new potion professor."

"A professor? We've never had one of those in the family before."

Persephone Greene and Harry Potter met gazes. He was the Boy Who Lived, and she was just a girl that had helped that to happen. She wasn't sure whether he was thankful, or if this changed his opinion on the war, but he reached out his hand. She shook it.

"Thank you, Ms. Greene. For everything you've done."

There were hugs all around—apparently the Weasleys were the hugging type—and before long she was sandwiched in between Molly Weasley and Severus, eating biscuits and Chocolate Frogs. Sev looked over at her and smiled, a flash of Fred in his eyes, and she reached over for his hand. Molly took her other one and smiled as well, that same smile that must be genetic. She saw him in everything, but didn't feel sad. He'd always be with her, in her heart.

"Welcome to the family, Persephone."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
